The Gummi Bears and the Return of Jafar part 4
meanehile Iago is on the streets of agrabah Iago seems like only yesterday Jafar was running agrabah and i was his right hand bird but then he had to go and mess things up now im stuck on the outside looking in i gotta get back in the palace back into power Aladdin well my dear Abu shall we see what the common folk are doing today lets go we have time for a stroll before our audience with the Sultan Iago the street rat is living in the palace now and the gummi bears are back in agrabah that does it all reports are in life is now offically unfair wait wait a second here this is perfect that kid and those bears are my tickets back into power i ll just get Aladdin and the Gummi Bears on my side with a little sympathy act then i ll be back in the palace again quicker than you can say easy street Aladdin huh Zummi Iago what are you doing here Iago kid bears finally got free of Jafar Aladdin what are you doing Iago where are you getting dark hold me but Aladdin grabs him Iago hey i meant gentle like Gruffi nice try Iago but youre not fooling anybody were on to you and your tricks Iago no wait im serious i was under Jafars power Sunni ah huh likely story parrot but i dont think its the truth Iago it is the truth Gummi Bear he mesmerized me with the snake staff Gruffi come back here traitor but they run into Abis Mal and his men Abis Mal you look familiar Thieves its Aladdin and the Gummi Bears Abis Mal where it is i knew that hurt him alot hurt him his monkey his bears and his bird too Abu ah oh Thieves treacherous parrot Iago look im not with them he flies Iago ,monkey help theyre after me Thives you wont dance out of this got you Gruffi get your hands off me scoundral and throw Iago Iago thats it now im mad mess with this bird huh and he rolls eggs hitting Abis Mal and the Thieves down Iago i got more where that came from Eggseller my eggs ruined who will pay for them oh go away gaurds gaurds Razoul what seems to be the trouble here gaurd it is that thief Abis Mal Abis Mal whoa Razoul after them and the gaurds chase Abis Mal and his bandits out of the market place Iago jerks Cubbi hey Iago thanks for your help Aladdin yeah you saved us Iago i did right oh yeah of course i saved you its my nature rescueing things cats babies guys like you and even friendly bears but Abu bags him Iago hey whats going on is this anyway to treat your rescuer you guys owe me i saved your lives Grammi Abu let him out he saved us so there for Iago has changed his ways Gruffi and hes right we do owe him Aladdin i ll see that the Sultan gives him a fair hearing Category:Aladdin Spoofs